The A Team
by AaaaaBbbbbCcccc
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the meaning of the lyrics in the song A Team? Well, there's a boy and a girl and the meaning is something not everyone will believe. This story is part of Percabeth week.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SONG OR CHARACTERS. All rights to Ed Sheeran and Rick Riordan.**

**IT'S PERCABETH WEEK! NEXT WEEK IS FRAZEL!**

* * *

><p>This was the third year he's been watching her. His report for his professor was due in two days and he knew just what to write about. He pulled out his journal and started the first stanza of his poem.<p>

"Lips crackled white, face pale and flooded out.  
>The snowflakes travelling through her breathes<br>Lungs burning from the sour taste"

He felt bad for her. No one should be a drug addict. She looked young, beautiful, yet vulnerable. For the second stanza, he decided to write about her experiences.

"No money for electricity,  
>Anything<br>She struggled to pay rent  
>Nights dragged on,<br>Strange men follow"

He based it on her looks and demeanor. Baggy clothes, no home or food. She was struggling and he could tell. He based his third stanza on her secrets and rumors.

"Whispers about  
>Her and class A drugs.<br>Stuck in a daze,  
>Been this way since eighteen.<br>Lately,  
>Her face is crumbling to ashes"<p>

It was true, she looked like death. He heard that she's been an addict since she was eighteen from the rumors in college. She supposedly went to three different Ivy League schools. She got kicked out of one, but ended in another because she was a genius. She didn't like being overestimated, so she did drugs.

"They scream  
>The worst things in life come free to us.<br>It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly.<p>

Her eyes, weary.  
>Dehydration swallows her.<br>Whispers about  
>Her and class A drugs.<p>

Stuck in a daze,  
>Been this way since eighteen.<br>Lately,  
>Her face is crumbling to ashes<p>

They scream  
>The worst things in life come free to us.<br>It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly."<p>

* * *

><p>On the due date of his paper, he reread it. "I call it 'Rumors'" He said. "That doesn't seem right. It sounds too harsh." His friend said. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked. "I don't know, maybe, uh, make into a song?" His friend answeredquestioned.

He smiled. "Good Idea."

* * *

><p>"Okay class. The last person to present please." The professor said.<p>

"Professor?" He asked. "Yes?" "I have a guest."

He opened the door to reveal the beautiful, yet sickly blonde. He lead her to a stool in the front of the room. She sat in it and he pulled up a stool to he directly beside her. Taking out his guitar, he started strumming.

"White lips, pale face  
>Breathing in snowflakes<br>Burnt lungs, sour taste.

Light's gone, days end  
>Struggling to pay rent<br>Long nights, strange men"

She smiled, eyes gleaming. She gestured to his journal on the stand. He nodded and she started singing.

"And they say  
>She's in the class A team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since eighteen<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries

And they scream  
>The worst things in life come free to us"<p>

Then he butted in and started singing.

"'Cause we're just under the upper hand  
>And go mad for a couple grams<br>And she don't want to go outside, tonight  
>And in a pipe she flies to the motherland<br>Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly, for angels to fly<p>

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
>Tried to swim and stay afloat<br>Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank notes  
>Weary-eyed, dry throat<br>Call girl, no phone"

Then they sang the rest together.

"And they say  
>She's in the class A team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since eighteen<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries

And they scream  
>The worst things in life come free to us<br>'Cause we're just under the upper hand  
>And go mad for a couple grams<br>But she don't want to go outside, tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the motherland  
>Or sells love to another man<p>

Its too cold outside  
>For angels to fly<br>An angel will die  
>Covered in white<br>Closed eye  
>And hoping for a better life<br>This time, we'll fade out tonight  
>Straight down the line<p>

And they say  
>She's in the class A team<br>Stuck in her daydream  
>Been this way since eighteen<br>But lately her face seems  
>Slowly sinking, wasting<br>Crumbling like pastries

They scream  
>The worst things in life come free to us<br>And we're under the upper hand  
>And go mad for a couple grams<br>And we don't want to go outside, tonight  
>And in the pipe fly to the motherland<br>Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside  
>For angels to fly, angels to fly<br>To fly, fly  
>For angels to fly, to fly, to fly<br>Angels to die"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review. This account is only for Percabeth, JasperJiper, Jeyna, Caleo, Frazel, and Tratie. Any ideas for new stories can be suggested in the reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Thank You

I just want to say thank you to those who have read this story. There will more for ship weeks. On my other account, a lot of people asked for ship week and next week is Frazel. Please PM ideas or review, that would mean much! My other account is GreekGeek1140804, btw.


End file.
